kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby RP Tropes
A hypothetical Tv Tropes page. Aborted Arc: A few arcs have been aborted due to lack of interest, such as Kirby lying about having killed Meta Knight's crew (and Knuckle Dee's). * Kirbymon originally planned an arc where Bandana Waddle Dee and Knuckle Dee would've gotten trapped together and would learn from each other, Knuckle Dee would learn to be more diplomatic and Bandana Waddle Dee would've learned that sometimes violence is necessary, this arc was aborted through the use of one of Knuckle Dee's gadgets. * Azrael was first intended to earn heroes' trust, and then betray them, and then regret doing this. This was aborted, thanks to PK and his telepathic interference. * Somewhat subverted with Bold, his introduction arc is canon, but it was never played out and only exists as part of his backstory. Action Dad: Cael. Action Mom: Mara. All There In the Manual: Bold's appearance in the RP is only explained on his character page. Alternate Character Interpretation: The RP uses tons of these: Kirby can now speak, Bandana Waddle Dee is a hypersensitive diplomat, and Galacta Knight was possessed the whole time. * Even among the characters of the RP, some see Kali as an emotionally broken person who has a shot at redemption and legitimately loves Gurby, others see her as a manipulative villain who must be destroyed. Affably Evil: On one hand, Tai is one of Duncan's hired guns who was in full support of the Haltmann Mechanizing Occupation Program on Popstar; on the other, he's just a regular citizen of Rhythm Route. * Deci showed some signs of this before permanently ditching her stage magician job to become a full villain. Adaptational Badass: Star Dream in this RP is more powerful than in games. Adaptational Heroism: Out of the four times Bandana Waddle Dee has helped Kirby in canon, three (possibly all four) were for the benefit of King Dedede; in the RP, he's a full fledged hero who is always willing to help the others even when King Dedede is not involved. * Galacta Knight goes from a villain to an hero in the RP. Adaptational Villainy: Bandana Waddle Dee in the Revamped RP has been driven insane by the death of Knuckle Dee and actively attempts to kill Kirby. Anti-Hero: Knuckle Dee, Z. * Also Luta, but she has a way softer side too. And I Must Scream: What happens to keychainified souls. They are forever trapped in Eternal Nightmare, unable to escape. * Same goes to souls, who are trapped in True Hate. Artifact of Doom: True Hate shows some signs of this. Badass Normal: Knuckle Dee has the same durability of a regular Waddle Dee, but his training allows him to dodge or block otherwise lethal hits. * Charles Atlas Superpower: That said, he's a little bit TOO strong for a Waddle Dee. * Awesomeness by Analysis: Most of his training relies on predicting his opponents. Badass Cape: Wizzy, by himself, is already a badass. Add the custom Ninja cape and you get the result of this trope. Badass Family: the entire Irby family, Lirby and Hirby have basically mastered their abilities, Nurvy is a tomboyish girl with the Needle ability, Jurby has the unique Tribal ability, and their parents Mara and Cael are both Star Warriors. Battle Couple: Mara and Cael, Wizzy and Electra, Gurby and Kali. Base-Breaking Character: Is Kali a good villain, or a powerplaying piece of trash? Is PK a good character, or an overrated Mary Sue? Beware the Nice Ones: Many heroes in this RP are the definition of this. Berserk Button: * PK - Played For Laughs: when somebody calls him cute. And he absolutely despises when Kali calls him "her little psychic puffball". On serious case: when somebody hurts Krystal. This will be your biggest regret in your life. * Heavy. Kirby. Is. One. Huge. Berserk. Button. Of. Every. Single. Character. Card-Carrying Villain: Kali shows some signs of this. Complete Monster: Krolg. Cloudcuckoolander: Heavy Kirby. Cluster F-Bomb: Chaos the Chaotic is fond of this. Crack Pairing: Chaos the Chaotic/Krolg has been joked about before. Darker and Edgier: To the original games: there are more deaths, villains who are actually brutally effective, and swearing. * Parodied with Kirb and Chompy, played with and lampshaded with Krolg and Univa. Designated Hero: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby. Not only he doesn't care when anybody dies, he ruins every Tear Jerker moment with his stupidity, and he tried to launch PK to force him to absorb really powerful beam, because he misheard the explanation when it was said that this huge amount of energy can kill PK or at least make him sick, while HK heard that it will only make him sick. Oh, and he only wants to make as much references as possible to series no one likes, and he even makes lethal references while killing someone just for reference. Evil Counterpart: the RP definitely has a few of these, Dark Bold and Kirb just to name a few. * In a rare inversion, Krystal is actually the alternate good counterpart to Kali. Explain, Explain... Oh Crap!: When PK finds out that Kali destroyed all Fountains of Dreams, and that now keychains can't be dekeychainified, PK gets this. Expy: PK, of Ness. * Lirby, possibly, is this of SU characters (mostly of Lapis Lazuli), but it's still unknown. Faux Affably Evil: Kali and Deci. Foil: Bandana Waddle Dee to Knuckle Dee. Flanderization: Heavy Kirby started out as annoying, but still useful and competent character. However, as RP progressed, his annoyingness was greatly exaggerated, he became dumb, while his usefulness and competency were greatly delayed back. Fusion Dance: Many characters can do this, literally. And they are SU-styled (see Shout-Out below). Greater Scope Villain: Nightmare. Heel-Face Turn: Galacta Knight. Mary Sue: PK seems to be this (sorry, Tails). And the funniest thing is that he wasn't even intended to be this! Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: King Dedede, just like in canon. * Lirby sometimes is this, but he has grown as a character. * KDee is also this. Karma Houdini: Kali never received enough punishment for her actions...yet. Knight Templar: Krystal Soul. Lack of Empathy: Kali. Laser-Guided Karma/Take That, Scrappy!: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby finally gets killed after every stupid thing he has done. However, it's somewhat subverted because his soul is still "alive" and "lives" in Marysuelandia. Laughably Evil: If Light Kirby is not annoying, than he is this. Leeroy Jenkins: Heavy Kirby, Heavy Kirby, and again, Heavy Kirby. * Knuckle Dee also shows some signs of this. Lighter and Softer: The Nyx arc was filled with more comedy, and stayed lighthearted until the end. Little Miss Badass: As much as weird as this may sound, Electra could be this. She doesn't do much, and is mostly happy. But beware if you get her angry - you WILL regret that. Her hidden personality doesn't help much. * Since most of the characters of the RP are small, cute creatures, pretty much every female characters qualifies. Nonchalant Dodge: THIS RP IN A NUTSHELL. Omnicidal Maniac: Krolg. One-Winged Angel: This RP loves this trope: * PK has his "Perfect PK" form. * Averted with KDee Soul , who was actually a fake. * Kirb has Edgy Kirb and Emo Kirb forms. Meaningful Name: Kali shares her name with the Hindu goddess of death. * The fusion of Kali and Gurby, Lachesis shares its name with the Greek fate who cuts the lifeline of mortals, the fusion uses scissors as its primary weapon. No Yay: Kirb is completely obsessed with Bold, wanting to kill him and marry him at the same time, Bold doesn't exactly return the sentiment. Punny Name: Bold's dialogue is all in bold text. * PsyKirb's nickname is PK, PK is often used as an acronym for psychokinetics and PsyKirb has psychokinetic abilities. Punctuated Pounding: Well, punctuated slashing. Krolg gives this to Chip, while fighting him. * Krolg: YOU!!! *slash* ARE!!! *slash* JUST!!! *slash* A!!! *slash* FREE!!! *slash* KILL!!! *slash* (this should be citation) Put on a Bus: What happens with most characters when people who played them are leaving RP. These include: Keeby Knight, Light Knight, Krazy, Sappy, Rough and many other characters. Running Gag: Shipping. Shout-Out: Fusions are based on Steven Universe fusions. * Luna's powers are based on Sailor Moon, her backstory is inspired by Princess Yue from "Avatar: The Last Airbender". * Electra's powers and name are based on an enemy type from Streets of Rage. Sir Swears-a-Lot: Krolg seems to be this. * Chaos the Chaotic is no better. Take That!: Several times. * Edgelady Fangirlina is very huge Take That! on fangirls who adore edge very much. * MARISSA SUE is another huge Take That! on Mary Sues. The reason why you suck speech: A mysterious being (possibly Chaos the Chaotic?) gave one to Heavy Kirby for using time travel innapropriately and almost destroying the time line. The Load: Heavy Kirby. The Scrappy: Heavy Kirby is this to most people. The Sociopath: Kali. That's all. The Woobie: PK. He bears a very unstable power, but when he accidentally touched some mysterious stone, his power became incontrollable, and destroyed an entire village, and everyone he loved. Then Star Warriors found him, and Galacta Knight raised him as his own son. However, Galacta Knight became possessed by an Artifact of Doom, and killed Gideon - the one who found him, and who was the first one who was nice to him. And all of his friends were scattered. He reunited with Wizzy, however. And in the current RP events, Kali used the same mysterious stone that made PK's power incontrollable to force him to kill Krystal! And then, during an Access Ark arc, PK killed Krystal again! And then Deci had shown up, and PK accidentally killed Deci, and Lirby! And he drew Hirby to suicide. His backstory is really tragic. Too Dumb to Live: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby. Tragic Hero: PK. See The Woobie above. Troll: Kali, again. Villain has a point: Gurby technically saved Halfmoon and Shiver Star from being destroyed during the Haltmann arc by transforming them into keychains at the last minute, while taunting PK he actually remarks about this. Villain Sue: Krystal Soul is this, compared to more well-written Krystal and Kali (sorry, Blaze). What Do You Mean It's Not For Kids?: Despite being RP based on Kirby series, it has a lot of family-unfriendly things, such as swearing, ridiculous amount of violence, gore (sometimes), suicide, and many other things ...and swearing. What the hell hero?: HK was rightfully called out for pushing an innocent Waddle Dee of a cliff. * While he wasn't really called out on it, Kdee almost indirectly killing Krystal. Your Soul Is Mine: What True Hate does to killed heroes and villains. Category:Kirby RP Category:TV Tropes